Forbidden Passions II: Deep Wounds
by Tim Ruben
Summary: The Sequel to Forbidden Passions I: First Contact. Trip has left Starfleet and has fallen into a deep depression. Will Archer be able to get Trip back.


Forbidden Passions II: Deep Wounds   
  
Author: Tim Ruben  
Pairing: Archer/Tucker  
Feedback: timruben@writeme.com  
Rating R for language and minor sex implied.  
Paramount owns Enterprise, Captain Archer, and Commander Tucker. I am just  
borrowing them for awhile. This is a work of fan fiction; there is no money being  
made from publication.  
Summary: Trip has left Starfleet and Archer has left Trip. Will Jon's quest to get Trip back succeed?   
Author's Notes: Thank You so much to all the people who have written me and  
encouraged me to continue on with this story. I had originally intended this to be the final part, but I had so many ideas that I couldn't fit it into one part. So this is the second part in what will most likely be a three part series. I've also listen to a number of suggestions by readers and I hope the second part is much better then the first.   
  
***  
He gentely thrust himself into his lover. For this moment they were one and nothing  
in the universe could separate them. They shared a single soul, one heart, one mind.   
Their relationship had grown over the months and now they were consumating it as  
only lovers could. It was the most beautiful moment in Charles Tucker's life. But that  
was over now. He was alone; a broken heart and a single soul.   
  
"Charles, you'd better get your little southern ass up here and eat this dinner I've  
made!"  
  
Trip rolled his eyes. Ever since he moved back in with his Mother, she had tried to  
spend every moment with him. "Leave me alone. Besides I'm not hungry Mama."  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm going count to ten, and if your behind is not resting on a dining' room  
chair, I'm going to send your daddy down there and have him carry you up from that  
damn basement and into my dining' room."   
  
"Christ, I'll be there in a minute." He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked  
horrible, he had grown a full beard and had blood shoot eyes from all the crying. He  
didn't want to go up there and put on a happy face for his family. 'What the fuck am I  
goin' to do?' Trip asked himself. He could hear L'Pal, a Vulcan who taught him fourth  
year chemistry at the academy, in his mind 'The logical thing to do Mr. Tucker, would  
be move on and don't look back on mistakes, they can only you humans further pain  
and anger.' Moving on would be the best thing to do, but Trip couldn't. He could still  
see Jon's smiling face and the love that was written all over it. 'Why was Jon so afraid  
to love me?' But Trip couldn't think of an answer and that was driving him over the  
edge.  
  
"Charlie!!!!" His mama screamed.   
  
"I'm comin." Trip rose from his bed got out his razor and began to shave. It was time  
to put on a happy face.  
  
***  
Captain Jonathan Archer sat at the front of a large auditorium, filled with children  
interested to learn about space, Enterprise and Starfleet. He was in his second week  
of this damn publicity tour and didn't know how he was going to handle another six  
weeks. At the same time he was trying his best to hide the pain he was in, he had  
fallen madly in love with another man, something that had only happen once before,  
and had broken it off. He kept trying to tell himself that it was just a case of lust, but  
that was just a lie. If it was lust he wouldn't still be able to feel Trip inside him, or see  
those beautiful blue eyes staring down at him.   
  
"How many crew members will Enterprise have?" A young girl asked.  
  
"Sorry what was the question?" Archer asked. 'Come on Jon, get Trip out of your  
head for once and just focus.'   
  
"How many crew members will Enterprise have?"  
  
"Oh, eighty-nine."  
  
"How fast can she go?" A boy asked.  
  
"Warp 5. That's about..........."   
  
Before Archer could finish, his assistant Ensign Millington whispered, "Captain,  
Admiral Forrest needs to talk to you right away, he says it's urgent."  
  
"Sorry boys and girls but duty calls. I'll try and hurry." Archer left the podium and  
headed for the small communications office behind the stage.  
  
Admiral Forrest was already on the monitor and he looked very angry. "Jon is that  
you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Where the hell have you been. I've been trying to contact you for nearly four days."  
  
"Sorry sir, that ion storm that passed Earth last week damaged my communicator.   
What's wrong?"  
  
"It's a personnel problem."  
  
"A personnel problem?"  
  
"Yes Commander Tucker has resigned."  
  
Archer tried not to looked as shocked as he was. Surely Trip wouldn't give up the  
greatest opportunity of his career over a lovers quarrel. Even though it was the last  
thing he wanted to do, Archer knew he would have to talk Trip. "Where has he been  
transferred?"  
  
"No, Jon you don't get it. He's left the fleet altogether."  
  
"What!" Many emotions began to overrun his body. How the hell could Trip do this  
to himself, give up everything he had worked for. "It's my fault." Jon whispered.  
  
"What's that?" Forrest asked, still looking as though he was about to burst a vein.   
  
"Nothing sir..I have to go.."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Archer out." It took everything had to hold back the tears that were forming in his  
eyes. "Millington!"  
  
"Sir?" His aid said as he ran to Archer's side.  
  
"Reschedule the next two weeks of the tour."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." Archer began to leaving heading for the nearest transit station.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"There's something I have to take care of." He was going to hunt down Charles  
Tucker and get him to come to his senses. He didn't care about the snotty kids who  
were eagerly awaiting his visit or Enterprise; all he wanted to do was find his friend,  
the man he loved.  
  
***  
The shuttle touched down at the transit station in downtown San Francisco and  
opened it's doors to allow the passengers to exit. Archer left the shuttle carrying a  
large bag full of all the belongings he had taken with him on the tour. He decided to  
walk back to his apartment instead of taking the hover bus. The streets were just as he  
remembered; full of young cadets going to and from the academy. He wished he was  
back in those days when all he had to worry about was staying awake during the  
mandatory biology classes. Now he had to worry about his career, Enterprise and  
most importantly a confused heart.   
  
He approached the main entrance to his building and smiled to the doorman. "Hey,  
Gary."  
  
"Jon? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, the tour was postponed." He replied, lying.  
  
"Well, welcome back."  
  
"Thanks." Archer took the stairs up to the fifth floor and stood outside his apartment  
door. He didn't know what to expect when he opened the it. Was Trip still here or  
had he left? His question was answered as he stepped into the foyer. The apartment  
was as it was two months earlier, before Trip had moved in. He put his bag down and  
headed to the kitchen. On the counter he noticed the padd he left Trip which  
contained a 'Dear John letter'. Jon looked everywhere but it looked like Trip had left  
in a hurry and didn't leave a note or any clue to where he might be now. He would just  
have to start searching, but where would he look first?  
  
***  
"Come on C!" Liz Tucker-Jones, yelled as she pulled at the arm of her younger  
sibling. "You've got to get out of this house."  
  
"I told you I ain't goin nowhere."  
  
"I am not leavin until you agree to come shopping with me."  
  
"I don't need this right know."  
  
"What you need is a good kick in the balls. Look, C, I know you're pain but you can't  
stay locked up here in the basement. You've got mama worried sick, grandma is even  
thinkin of visiting."  
  
"Is grandma still alive?"  
  
"Yup. That old bitch will never die. If you want to avoid her visit get out of this  
house."   
  
"I just can't!" Trip moved back to his bed and lied down.  
  
Liz eyed him. She had seen her brother in pain before but never like this. "C, why are  
you takin' this so hard? You've been dumped and have dumped so many times that  
I've lost count. Even when you and Nancy called off your engagement, you only spent  
one day in the dumps. By the next day you brought someone new home. Why is this  
so different?"  
  
"I really loved him Lizzy. I just can't explain, but every fiber in my bein says I'm  
supposed to be with him."   
  
Liz moved to her brother and hugged him as he began to cry uncontrollably. "It's okay  
C, just let it out. I ain't goin' nowhere."  
***  
"Are you positive?" Archer asked his voice full of frustration.  
  
"Yes, sir. He hired us three weeks ago to move his belongings out of his friends  
apartment." A mover for Paul's Moving Company. said.  
  
"Do you know where he was going?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He was talking with his mother when we were moving him out."  
  
"His mom?" Jon let this new information sink in. "Thanks."  
  
He exited to store and head for the nearest communications station. When he arrived  
he entered his Starfleet identification code and waited for the operator's face to appear.  
  
"Good Afternoon Global Communications." The female operator said in an overly  
perky voice. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
"I am looking for the address and the Comm number for a Shelly and Charles Tucker.   
I think they're currently living in the old state of Florida."  
  
"One moment sir." Archer stood at the station for what seemed like an eternity when  
finally the operator appeared again. "Please insert a computer disk to download the  
information." Jon removed a disk from his pocket and put it into the slot. "The  
information has been downloaded. Thank you for using Global Communications.   
Have a great day."  
  
Jon loaded the disk and read the information. He left the station and again headed  
back for the transit station. This time headed for Miami.  
  
***  
It was a beautiful warm morning in Miami, the city the Tuckers have called home for  
over fifteen years. It had been three weeks since Trip had moved home and resigned  
from Starfleet. Today was the day he had decided to move on with his life. His sister  
was kind enough to arrange an interview with the manager of Miami's Civilian  
Engineering Core. Part of him didn't want to go to this meeting, he wasn't nervous or  
excited like he usually was when going to an interview. Suddenly the door to Trip's  
room flew and his mother stood there. "Mama! I'm changin' here."  
  
"Oh, please I gave birth to you, I've seen you butt naked a million times before. I got  
you something." She smiled and held up a blue tie. "You can wear it to your  
interview."  
  
Trip took the tie and smiled. "I love it. Thanks mama." He kissed her on the  
forehead. "Now can I change?"  
  
"Sure baby. Good luck."  
  
Trip threw the tie onto the bed. "God she has the worst taste." He laughed to himself.   
He slipped into a pair of his best suit pants, brushed his hair and headed out the door.  
  
***  
The hover traffic was at a stand still in downtown Miami. Jon looked out the  
windows of the hover bus. He was scared as hell since he had no idea how Trip  
would react when he saw him. Small beads of sweat formed on the captain's forehead.  
  
"Are you all right, dear?" A little old lady, who had been sitting next to Archer since  
he left San Francisco. "You look nervous."  
  
"I'm ok." The lady didn't buy it. He sighed "I'm here to try apologize to a friend and  
tell him he's making the worst mistake of his life."  
  
"Oh my, did you two have a fight?"  
  
"Yes. You see we met a few months ago and we began to realize that we had feelings  
for each other, but I decided it's a bad idea for us to be an item since I was his superior  
officer....God, I don't know why I'm telling you all this."  
  
"I have a trusting face. My name is Doctor Leslie Deveraux."  
  
"A Doctor? What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a retired therapist. You haven't told me your name young man."  
  
"Oh, Jonathan Archer."  
  
"Jonathan Archer? Why does that name sound so familiar?" She rubbed her chin.   
"Are you in Starfleet?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"My grandson is in Starfleet." She opened her purse and took out a digital portrait.   
"This is him."  
  
Archer gasped. The picture Dr. Deveraux was holding, was a portrait of Trip. "Oh  
my God!"  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
***  
Trip sat in Manager Alexsandra Hartman's Office as she looked through his resume  
and references.  
  
"Well Mr. Tucker you do have an impressive resume. But I am still curious, you were  
assigned as Chief Engineer of the largest and most advanced starship ever built."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"And you gave that up?"  
  
"Yes. Starfleet just isn't for me."  
  
"Well, we'd love you on our team. When can you start?"  
  
"Right away."  
  
"Good, show up here on Monday morning at about nine a.m. and I'll assign you a job."  
  
Trip forced a smile and extend his hand. "Thank you. See ya tomorrow."  
  
He started to leave but was stopped by Hartman. "Mr. Tucker." She stopped and  
started to turn red. "I don't usually do this but, um, well it's almost lunch time, would  
you like to go out for coffee?"  
  
Trip was shocked. This woman had the nerve to come onto him. But what if she was  
just being nice. 'What have I got to lose?' "Sure."  
  
"Great." Hartman said, almost jumping. "I know this great cafe just down the street.   
Follow me Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Oh, please call me Trip."  
  
"Trip? That's an interesting nickname. There must be a good story behind it."  
  
"Well, it's an embarrassing one."  
  
"So much the better." She smiled at him. "Call me Alex."  
***   
"You goddamn, mother-fucking, good for nothin' bastard!" Shelly Tucker screamed.   
"Get out of my house."   
  
Archer ducked as Mrs. Tucker swung a large antique frying pan at his head. "I'm  
sorry but Dr. Deveraux said that it would be all right if I visited."   
  
Shelly stopped trying to hit Jon when she noticed her mother, Leslie Deveraux  
heading up the porch steps. "Mama?"  
  
"Shelly darling, I didn't recognize you. You've put on so much weight."  
  
"Funny," Shelly began. "I was about to say the same thang."  
  
"Honey, there is no need to injure this young man."  
  
Shelly's temper flared up again. "This man has caused my baby nothin but pain for  
the last three weeks."  
  
"Look Mrs. Tucker, I didn't mean for your son to do this. I'm here to apologize. Can I  
please talk to him?"  
  
Shelly lowered the pan. "He ain't home. He had a job interview. Well you have  
traveled all this way." She lowered her head and muttered, "you might as well come  
in." Archer entered, trying to put on a brave face, but he was scared shitless. "Don't  
touch anything!!!"  
  
Leslie showed Jon into the living room. It was a large room painted green, with a  
huge bay window that gave the room's occupants a great view of the busy beach.   
On the left wall there were a number of framed pictures. One was of a young man  
wearing the standard purple and white cadet's uniform. "Is that Trip?"  
  
"Indeed it is." Leslie stated. "It was taken on his first day at the academy. His father  
was so opposed to him joining up, but he was so stubborn and didn't care what his  
father said."  
  
Shelly entered the room with an ice tea. "I thought about poisoning it, but I don't need  
a corpse messing up my living room, and don't touch that picture, I don't need your  
dirty hand prints all over it. Well, Jon, you might as well sit down." Archer was about to sit in a large red chair when Shelly yelled, "not there! That's my husbands chair. If you dent his butt print, he'll kill you...on second thought sit there!"  
  
"Stop it Shelly." Leslie said calmly. "If your father and I taught you anything, it was  
to treat your guests with respect. Mr. Archer, please have a seat next to me."  
  
Jon did as he was told. "Thanks. This is a very nice place you have here. And this  
tea looks great."  
  
Shelly rolled her eyes. "It's too late to suck up. I'm sure Charlie will be home soon.   
In the meantime I'm sure my mama can keep you entertained, cause I've got a lot of  
cookin to do." With that she stormed out of the room.  
  
"That woman needs a life. I can't believe that's my flesh and blood." Leslie said as she peered out the window.  
  
Archer tried not to laugh. This was one strange house hold. He now knew where Trip  
got his temper and his occasional stuck-up views. 'Where the hell is Trip? I don't  
know if I can hold out in this house?'  
  
***  
"So I then I tripped over my book bag and landed in the academy's aquatic tank."  
  
"So that's why they call you Trip. That's funny." Alex snorted as she laughed. "So Trip, are you married, single, divorced?"  
  
"Um, well, I just broke up with someone a few weeks back and I'm on the rebound."  
  
"Oh, Trip, I'm so sorry. I'm sure she doesn't know what she lost."  
  
"He, actually, and I'm not sure if he cares that I'm gone. All he cares about is duty and  
regulations." Trip looked at Alex. "So what about you? Married?"  
  
"No, I'm quite single, and happy about it. Men can be such pigs. No offense."  
  
Trip couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. "Well I guess I'm glad to be single too."  
  
"You don't sound too happy. I know what it's like to be tossed aside. I was seeing this man once, we were planning to get married then he met some cheap slut and cheated on me." Alex looked like she was about to cry. "Damn I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I guess we've both had bad luck when it comes to love. I'm sure you'll find someone new. You're a very attractive women."  
  
"Your not so bad yourself." Suddenly she moved forward and kissed Trip lightly on the lips. She stopped. "Shit, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all right. I'd better go."  
  
"Look maybe we could go and see a movie or something?"  
  
"I'll think about it. Thanks for lunch."  
  
***  
"And this picture was takin the day after C broke his nose during a football game." Liz Tucker-Jones sat next to Jon. She has shown up a few hours ago and decided to entertain the guest, since her mother was ready to take an axe to Jon's head. "That why his nose points north."  
  
"Well, I always thought his nose was cute." Archer smiled. Liz was exactly like Trip. She had the same sense of humor and the same blue eyes. "You're a lot like him."  
  
"Well, we spent every moment together when were growin up. It got to the point where we would finish each other's sentences." She flipped to the next page. Trip stood next to a beautiful blonde woman. Liz noticed the puzzled look on Jon's face. "That woman he's with is Nancy."  
  
"Nancy?"  
  
"Yes, they were high school sweethearts and were planin to get married. But a month before the wedding Trip decided to enter the academy and Nancy didn't want to be officer's wife. So, they broke it off."  
  
"He never mentioned her."   
  
"I'm not surprised. He moved on quickly." Liz closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. "So, why did you dump him?"  
  
Jon tried to smile. "I guess I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"I haven't had the best love life. I've been in love many times before, but things never worked out."  
  
"I know what that's like. I've been in so many relationships. But, just when things looked down, I met my husband. It'll be two years in October."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Well, it hasn't always been easy, but he and I have always been okay."  
***  
Trip enter the Tucker home through the backdoor. He walked into the kitchen where his grandma and mama were setting the table.  
  
"Grandma." Trip began stunned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on my grandson, and make sure your mother wasn't driving you up the wall."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm ok."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Tucker yelled. "And Jon you might a well join us. Your just lucky I made enough food."  
  
"Jon?" Trip gasped. "Mama would you like to explain..."   
  
Before he could complete his sentence, Archer walked into the room. "Trip."  
  
"What the fuck are you doin' here?"  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"Get out!!!"  
  
"Trip I just want...."  
  
"I said get out!"   
  
Liz apporached her brother. "C just let him talk to you."  
  
"No. Get the fuck out of my house." Trip screamed.   
  
"Charles," Leslie began. "Your being stubborn, just like your mother."  
  
"Your damn right I'm being stubborn, just like my Mama. And why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamn business for once in your pathetic life." Trip stormed out of the kitchen, pushing Leslie out of his way.   
  
"That was rude." Leslie stated.  
  
"Oh, shut up mama!" Mrs. Tucker moved to Jon. "See what you've done. Leave now, before you cause my baby anymore pain."  
  
"Mama calm down." Liz said. "Look let me talk to C, I'll straighten him up." She left the room to look for her brother. Jon stood there feeling horrible. Maybe he should leave now and let Trip cool off. But he couldn't.  
  
***  
Liz walked down the stairs into the basement and found Trip sitting up on his bed.   
  
"C?"  
  
"I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Come on. Look he came all this way." Trip was silent. "I got to talk to him before you came home. He's a good man, who cares a great deal about you. Why don't you at least talk to him."  
  
"No away. If he sets one foot down here, I'll kill him."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Sure, Charles Tucker the murderer. Boy, that would make Mama so proud." Trip snickered. "Come on just let him see you, if only for a minute."  
  
"Fine, but I'll only promise a minute." Liz smiled and ran back up stairs.   
  
***  
Leslie, Jon and Mrs. Tucker where still in the kitchen. Leslie was talking down to her daughter and Jon was biting his nails. Liz felt sorry for this guy. He really did love Trip, but his duty to Starfleet and Enterprise prevented him for become involved with members of his crew. "Jon." Archer looked up at Liz his face some what paler then normal. "He'll see you, but he only promises you a minute. I hope your a quick talker."  
  
Jon tried to smile but he was too nervous. He left the kitchen and stood at the top of the basement stairs. He tried going down the stairs three times but he legs wouldn't move. 'Come on Archer.' Finally he slowly walked down the steps. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he took a deep breath.   
  
Trip sat up on his bed reading what looked like blueprints for Cochrane's ship the Phoenix. "Trip?"  
  
Trip looked up quickly then moved his eyes back down to the blueprints. "Took you long enough to get down here. I thought you might have left..again."  
  
"Well this time I'm not going anywhere." Jon stepped into Trip's room. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Suit yourself."   
  
Jon took a seat next to Trip. They sat there in total silence for several minutes. Neither one had an idea of what to say. "Trip why did you leave Starfleet?"  
  
"Why'd ya leave me?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"I had been thinkin about leavin the fleet for a few months..."  
  
"That's bull. You told me that you wanted to make Commander before thirty, that's not something someone who wants to leave the fleet would say."  
  
Trip sighed. "I didn't want to stay because I knew if I did, you'd tracked me down and try to persuade me to return to Enterprise. I guess I was wrong...you still tracked me down."  
  
"Trip, just because things didn't work out with us, you didn't have leave the fleet."  
  
"Yes I did. I didn't want to stay and be reminded of you and what we might have had, day after day. Now answer my question."  
  
Jon hung his head. He took a deep breath then looked right into Trip's eyes. "I left you because I was scared."  
  
"Scared."  
  
"Throughout my life I've fallen in love many times and had my heart broken every time. I didn't wanted to risk it again."  
  
"Oh, Jon, I wouldn't have done anything to hurt you. What about all the shit about you being a superior officer."  
  
"That's a small reason." Jon paused. "Look Trip, what happens if one day I have to order you on a life threatening mission, I wouldn't be able to do it. If anything ever happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself. That decision could put the entire crew in danger. "  
  
"Jon, danger's apart of the job. We would have dealt with those issues, when they came up."  
  
"I know....it's just. Damnit! Trip I do love you. Please come back to work on Enterprise, and we can try and work things out."  
  
"I can't. I'm startin a new job on Monday."  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you'd be happy there. You told me you where a starship engineer."  
  
"I know, but it seems interesting and the boss seems very nice."  
  
"Oh." The news hit Jon like a ton of bricks. Was Trip involved with his new boss? "Trip really now be serious. You're making a huge mistake."  
  
"No you're the one who made a huge mistake. We had a chance and you decided that you didn't want us to be together.   
  
"Please Trip, don't throw this away because of a stupid mistake on my part." Jon tried to kiss Trip, but was pushed away.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea for you to leave now."  
  
"Please, don't do this." Jon pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Trip..."  
  
"Good-bye." Jon quietly left the room. Trip looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't know if he had made the right decision, but at least he knew that Jon felt as lousy as he himself had the past few weeks.  
***  
Liz and Jon sat on the last step on the front porch of the Tucker home.   
  
"I'm sorry Jon. Just give C sometime. I'm sure he'll come to his senses."  
  
"Maybe. Well, I know when I'm not wanted. I guess I better get back to San Francisco, my superiors are probably ready to kill me." He paused. "Thanks for everything Liz." They hugged and Archer began to walk down the street heading for the Transit station.  
  
"Jon!" Liz yelled. "You take care of yourself." She watch him disappear from sight, but had a feeling that she would see Jonathan Archer again.  
  
THE END  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
** Look for part three coming soon! ** 


End file.
